


'I dreamt about you last night.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff and Humor, Lazy Mornings, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin-centric, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin, This is so soft, Work In Progress, established changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 1





	'I dreamt about you last night.'

**7:48 AM**

"Hey Felix,it's time to wake up."

Felix slowly his eyes and was quickly greeted by the sight of Chan standing in the doorway,having clearly turned the lights on."I'm up hyung."He said tiredly,making Chan smile."Make sure that you wake Changbin up too."He said,gesturing next to Felix."You know how he is in the morning."


End file.
